


Pride (Love is Love)

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Coming Out, LGBT+ Pride month, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Basically, all my MotoGP couples and their coming out as my imagination pictured it.June is LGBT+ Pride Month so just be proud of who you are and who you love! Love is Love, there's no wrong or right in it!





	1. Mugello 2018 - Valentino/Jorge

**Author's Note:**

> I already said it all in the summary, so just enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S. The stories are in a chronological order during 2018/2019 season, one chapter for each couple (the other three couples non involving Valentino will follow soon).

When they celebrated what they’ve decided was their first anniversary, after the awful race in Argentina, they made a deal: the first time they’d be on the podium together, they’d come out to the world as a couple.

At that time, it didn’t seem to be something going to happen any soon, Jorge was still struggling with his Ducati and Vale was doing his best with a bike that clearly wasn’t ready to make him win.

The only thing that was working for them was their relationship.

It started unexpectedly, a drunken fuck after the Gala in 2016. They hardly remember how and what happened but it was the start of something. They found themselves trying to find an excuse to spend time together in every possible moment during the tests and after the second race of 2017 season, in which Vale was second and Jorge didn’t finish, they had their ‘second first time’ together, without alcohol this time.

It was strange, they’ve spent years fighting , never trying to find a way to have a decent relationship as team-mates but things started to change in the second half of 2016 when Jorge announced he was joining Ducati the next year.

Not being team-mates and not having chances to win the championship made them realise that they could get along very well together, to their own surprise.

Who could have thought that something started by chance would turn into love and a stable relationship? In the troubled times they were facing with their bikes, they found comfort in each other, doing all the little things a couple do but it was always complicated when the race weekend came. When they were at the Ranch or in Lugano, they could be Vale and Jorge, but when they were on track, with all the eyes on them, they had to act like the two rivals they’ve always been.

It was starting to get hard to fake.

On Sunday morning at Mugello, when they woke up, they both had the feeling the day has come, that they could be on the podium together and finally be free to live their love openly. They didn’t say it to the other but it was clear they were on the same page.

During the last laps of the race, when there were no doubts on how it would end, Valentino was smiling in his helmet, thinking at a way to make this day absolutely unforgettable for his lover and he knew what he had to do…

When they reached Parc Fermé, he gave Jorge time to celebrate with his team, then their eyes met and a huge smile appeared on both their faces. Vale moved towards him with a wink, leaving Jorge unsure on what to do for a second until he felt his boyfriend lifting him up from the ground while his lips kissed him.

It took him a moment to realise what was happening. Valentino was kissing him in front of the world to celebrate his win! He put his arms around the older rider’s neck and deepened the kiss, even when Vale placed him down, they never broke the kiss.

After the first shocked ‘Ooohh’ of the crowd, people started to clap their hands, saying their names.

They broke the kiss, smiling.

“I’m so proud of you Jorge!”

“You did it… you actually kissed me here in front of everyone…”

“We had a deal and I’m a man of honour. I know you wouldn’t approve this so I took you by surprise.”

“Of course I approve it! Maybe it’s a bit too theatrical for my taste but today I don’t care. Everything is just too perfect to complain.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed once again while the cameras where fixed on them, transmitting the image of the two former rivals kissing and their declaration of love all around the circuit and the world.

And probably they’ll have to face the reproach of their teams for keeping this secret, some disapproving looks, the hate of the homophobes that surely would appear between their fans, but right now, it doesn’t matter.

They made it, when it looked impossible. Jorge won, Vale was third, they were in love and the rest of the world would have to come to terms with this.


	2. Sachsenring 2018 - Valentino/Dani

Valentino woke up to find the other half of the bed empty. He blinked a couple of times then lifted his head to search for the man who was supposed to be sleeping at his side.

Dani was sitting at the edge of the bed. When he heard Vale was awake he turned and gave him a sad smile. It was forced, just not to make him worry but the older rider knew it, they’ve been together long enough to know every little thing about the other and Dani was really bad in faking his emotions.

Today is going to be hard to face. Dani will have to tell the world he’s decided to retire and Vale knows how difficult it has been for his man to take this decision.

He’s tried to convince him to stay but Dani had already decided, since Honda told him Jorge would take his place in the team next year. In that moment, he felt like he was breaking down for all the tension, the injuries, the stress he put on his small body during all these years in MotoGP. All his energies left him and that was like a signal for him to stop, to take a break, to give himself some peace from the excitement of a world in which he’s spent more than half of his life.

Dani wished it would be easier but as the day of the announcement approached he got more and more tense. Having Valentino on his side helped but it wasn’t enough.

He felt his lover’s arms enveloping him in a soft hug and he relaxed, Vale kissing his neck making him close his eyes to just enjoy the happiness that being with the Italian gave him every time.

“You didn’t sleep, did you?”

Dani shook his head. He tried, but he couldn’t.

“You want me to call the room service for breakfast? We can stay there all morning if you want.”

“It would be great, thank you…”

Dani sighed. Hiding in their room wouldn’t make the sadness and the tension leave but it can help him to forget, just for some hours, that he’s going to say goodbye to the most important thing of his life.

Vale called and ordered breakfast, then they slipped under the duvet to cuddle.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it… what if I break down and cry like baby? I don’t want to get a fool of myself in front of the world…”

“Dani, there’s nothing wrong in showing your emotions, we are all human and something like this can’t not be emotional. People in the paddock love you, I’m sure they won’t care if you cry, they’ll probably cry too.”

Valentino was running his fingers through Dani’s hair, thinking of a way to help him. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

“Would it help if I’m there with you during the press conference?”

“Don’t be silly, you can’t be there. People will ask why and what would we say?”

“That I’m your boyfriend and that I’m at your side to support you.”

The tone in Vale’s voice was serious and Dani needed a minute to focus on what he’s just told. Was he really willing to come out? They’ve talked about it a few times, them being together for almost five years now but it was always something to be planned in a future in which both will be retired.

Doing it now, with still half of the season to go and Valentino with another two year contract with Yamaha is not exactly what they’ve discussed. It would be like a bomb and God only knows the effects their coming out could have not only on them but also their teams, the sponsors, their families.

“We can’t do it like this, without telling the teams first. Do you have an idea of what that means?”

“Of course I have! But we are both in a position that, whatever the effects of this will be, can’t affect our championship. It’s not like we’re fighting to win it… our families already know, we have time to talk with our teams before the press conference and for the sponsors, they surely can’t end the contracts because of this, they would be criticized and accused of discrimination.”

“You can’t be serious… are you?”

Dani lifted his head and looked at Valentino. He was absolutely serious. He kissed him lightly on the lips and a smile, a true one, finally appeared on his face. Vale smiled too and they got lost in their love for some minutes more, kissing like it was the first time, tenderly, slowly.

“You’re crazy but I love you so much!”

“So it’s a yes then, are we going to do it?”

“Yes, yes we are!”

They called their teams and arranged a meeting for lunch. They were all shocked, someone made a disapproving face, others were smiling but when both Marc and Maverick stood up to hug Dani and Valentino, telling clearly that they would be on their side against anyone who had something to say about this, everyone in the room knew there was nothing they could do, just be ready to face the hurricane this would create.

The sponsors were alerted that something important was going to happen during Dani’s press conference so that they could make their statements after.

Dani was feeling a lot better than when he woke up in the morning, Marc was never leaving his side when Vale couldn’t be there and the two had a very touching talk before the time of the press conference came.

“Are you ready?”

Dani and Vale were in a small room next to the one arranged for the announcement, the older rider holding him tight. The Spaniard nodded in the embrace.

“Just… don’t leave my hand, please, I need to feel you.”

“I won’t. Let’s go now, let’s tell the world we’re in love and that you’ll be my desperate housewife next year.”

He said it winking and barely suppressing a laugh but Dani raised an eyebrow and pretended to be offended.

“Your housewife?”

Vale now was laughing and Dani joined him, releasing all the tension he still had inside. He surely won’t tell that to the press, but it was clear that after this thing they’re going to do, they could finally be free to spend more time together, and maybe his dream of becoming Vale’s husband one day could come true.


	3. Valencia - Gala FIM 2018 - Valentino/Marc

“Ready to give the world the best Gala in the history of DORNA, FIM and MotoGP?”

Marc was finishing to fix his bowtie in front of the mirror in their room. He was nervous about what they were going to do. How couldn’t he? After a long discussion on what was the best way to let the world know they not only made up after all the drama in Argentina and Misano, but that they are actually a couple, and have been for years now, Vale proposed to do it during the Gala.

It sounded a good idea, but Marc thought it would be something like calling Vale on the stage during his speech as World Champion.

His lover had a completely different idea and in the end, he surrendered. Because there was no way he could be able to say no to Valentino, surely not when his hands and his mouth are everywhere on him driving him crazy with their touches. In moments like that, he’s not able to think or speak and the older man knows it, the bastard… so Marc agreed to what was probably the craziest thing he’d ever done.

They told the teams they won’t need a car to reach the Gala, they’d do it by themselves. Luckily no one made questions even if there was some nervousness amongst their staff cause they didn’t knew what was going on.

Alex and Luca had to cover for their brothers when they still haven’t arrived. Everyone was waiting for them when they heard a bike approaching the red carpet. Both the younger brothers rolled their eyes at the scene of Vale and Marc arriving on a Triumph (just not to disappoint Honda and Yamaha they chose a bike that wasn’t in the MotoGP grid).

Valentino was riding, Marc was the passenger. Their unmistakable helmets made it clear who they were.

The photographers went crazy, flashes everywhere to immortalize the moment in which they got off the bike, took off the helmets that someone from the staff took for them and kissed lightly on the lips, before intertwining their hands and walking smiling towards their brothers.

“You’re crazy, both of you. But I’m really glad Alex and I won’t need to lie for you anymore.”

Luca hug his brother and Marc right after and Alex did the same.

“I completely agree with my brother in law. If Carmelo doesn’t have a heart attack tonight, then I think he might be immortal!”

Marc laughed at this. They probably have to give some explanations and hard times were coming, but it’s a relief, not pretending they hate each other. Maybe now people in the world would stop booing when he wins and Vale isn’t on the podium, maybe someone will apologise for the bad words they had towards him.

For sure, he could finally be free to kiss Valentino  whenever he wants, to go to the Ranch and let the world know it, to spend the holidays together and post the pictures of how happy they are on the social networks.

“He is immortal, Alex. He’ll survive all of us, I’m sure. Come on now, let’s bring the show inside, we’re probably already out on the web and everyone knows, we’ll give them something to comment.”

Valentino kissed Marc once again and then they got inside the Gala Hall. All the eyes were on them, someone with his phone in his hand taking pictures of the two rivals holding hands and taking place side by side in the first row.

No one from their teams or FIM dared to say something so the ceremony could start.

When Marc was called on the stage everyone cheered but the hall went silent when he said he needed to say something important. He thought he would be more nervous but looking at the man he loved smiling proudly at him made him feel better. When Valentino was with him, he was fine, nothing could stand on his way.

“I guess you all have seen with whom I’m here tonight. For the people who know me and his closest friends, it’s not a surprise, but for the rest of the world, we’ve been hating each other… how it comes Marc Marquez and Valentino Rossi are together? Weren’t they enemies?”

He took a moment and saw how everyone was giving him his full attention.

“We’ve faced some terrible moments, we’ve said and done things we didn’t truly mean, but the love between us has never faded during the years. We’ve been in love for five years now and even if it hasn’t always been easy, they’ve been the happiest years of my life.”

Valentino was looking intently at him, eyes sparkling with some tears that he surely won’t allow to fall but his smile was still there. Every word Marc was saying was true and it applied to him too.

The story with the younger rider has been an incredible rollercoaster of emotions for him, something he wasn’t prepared to face, something deep and strong, able to resist the storms that shattered them in 2015 and this year.

Nothing could change their love and that led the older man to the conclusion that it was useless to go on with the masquerade of pretending to hate Marc. In Aragon, where everything started between them five years before, they got back together and they promised this time would be the last and definitive time.

Coming out was something Vale felt they have to do to really leave the past behind, so that everyone, even his so called ‘fans’ who threatened Marc and his family and attacked him with all their hate, could see how happy the Spaniard made him.

Marc stretched his arm and called Vale on the stage. He reached him and they kissed again.

“My title this year is for Valentino too. If I’m here to celebrate my fifth championship, the third in a row, it’s also because of him, his love and his presence in my life have made me who I am. And it’s also for everyone who’s not able or hasn’t the courage to live his life openly. Don’t be afraid of who you are and who you love. Love is never wrong or impossible, it makes your life worth living, is the most important thing of all. Show it, live it!”

All the people in the room applauded, a standing ovation followed Marc’s words and Vale hug him tight, incredibly proud of the courage his man showed to the world. Once again, Marc proved him his heart was right in choosing him all those years before.

 


	4. Austin 2019 - Jorge/Maverick

They were on the plane that would bring them to Austin for the pre-grand prix events their teams scheduled. The days spent in a luxury resort on the American Virgin Islands had been like a balm for their relationship and all the scars the start of the season left on them.

In the end, Vale was right. The older rider found Maverick crying in the bathroom of the restaurant where the team was celebrating his second place in Argentina. He thought it was because he didn’t manage to finish the race but that wasn’t the real reason.

Jorge and him have fought, once again. It looked like they weren’t able to do anything else aside arguing for every little stupid thing lately. Before Jorge had the accident in January that prevented him to go to Malaysia for testing, they were going on so well, their feelings and their closeness growing ever since the first kiss after Mav’s podium in Austin, almost one year ago.

Valentino has been the first one to know they were together and it wasn’t the first time he helped them to solve the tough moments they both faced when the situation of their bikes didn’t go the way they wished. He could clearly see the love between his actual and his former team-mate and he was happy for them.

“Jorge doesn’t let me help him, he’s distant as if I’m annoying him being at his side in this horrible moment he’s facing…”

“It’s harder than he thought and he’s never been good in asking for help. He thinks he can do everything by himself.”

“I know, but we’re a couple and couples solve problems together, don’t they? I feel useless and I don’t know how to make him see that I just want to be there for him like he’s been for me last year.”

“Ignore him. Don’t go to him, don’t call, don’t text. Jorge hates not to be taken into consideration, he always wants to be the centre of attention and if you ignore him I’m sure he’ll come back to you.”

“I’m not sure it will work. What if he gets angry and don’t take the message?”

“He will, he loves you even if he has his own way to show it. I’m sure he’ll understand that he can’t deal with this on his own, he’ll miss you and when he’ll come to you, you have to make clear that if he wants this to work, he has to share the bad moments with you and let you completely in.”

It was clear that Vale was speaking according to his own experience and Maverick knew that. He decided to trust him and the following days he forced himself not to search for Jorge. He didn’t answer his calls, that started immediately when they were back in Europe, nor his messages.

He was reaching the limit of his resistance though, it was Friday already and he missed Jorge… when the doorbell rang and he appeared in front of him, a trolley at his side and flight tickets in his hand.

“Mav.”

“Jorge. Are you planning to stay here for a while?”

“No, I’m leaving actually and you’re leaving with me.”

The Yamaha rider suppressed a smile. He remembered Vale’s words and he was determined to talk clearly with his boyfriend before doing anything else.

“Excuse me?”

Jorge took a deep breath.

“I know you’ve been ignoring me on purpose after Argentina and… I probably deserve it… I’ve pushed you away because I was afraid you could think I’m a complete failure. I have so many problems with the bike and I let them get into our way. I hate it when we argue, I hate not hearing your voice on the phone or not having you in my arms when I’m down… I… I’m sorry.”

Keeping a cold attitude was becoming every second harder. Maverick had never seen the older rider like this. He was good in faking with the rest of the world but not with him. He was truly sorry, sad even.

“That doesn’t explain why I have to leave with you.”

“I’ve booked a few days in the Caribbean, only you and me before we have to go back into our world. I want to make up with you, show you how important you are for me and forget about the problems making love with you all day.

“Only if you promise we won’t fight about anything, the side of the bed in which to sleep included!”

Jorge smiled, that had been one of their last stupid arguments and thinking about it now, it has been really childish. He should have never let his worries be more important than Maverick.

“I swear!”

So they left, they talked, they made love and they had their short honeymoon, both aware that what there was between them was too special to throw it away because of a bike that wasn’t working or a placement out of the top ten.

When they collected their luggage in Austin Airport, Maverick was sad. He was afraid that being them physically apart for the next days, things could get bad again, that another bad race would affect them even after they swore it wouldn’t.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just that… I hate not being with you on race weekends.”

“That won’t be an issue anymore. I’ve booked a room for the two of us, Vale already informed Yamaha that you won’t stay with them and I told Honda too.”

“You what?!”

“I’m tired of pretending. I already have to put on a not so disappointed face in the box, I don’t want to do it even when I’m not riding my bike. I want to walk around with you, stay with you when we don’t have sponsor things to do and be free to do it openly.”

“So we’re coming out like this, without warning anyone? Without even discussing it together?”

At the serious expression on Maverick’s face, Jorge thought he’d fucked it up again… but then the younger rider smiled and placed his arms around his neck to bring him close for a kiss. They were in an airport where everyone could see them, and probably someone was taking pictures of them but Jorge didn’t care. He was planning on reaching the COTA together hand in hand to let the world know they’re a couple, so this doesn’t really change a thing.

If he had to face another troubled year on a bike, at least he could count on having the most sweet and caring boyfriend on his side.


	5. Jerez de la Frontera 2019 - Maverick/Luca

Luca and the Academy boys were watching MotoGP race in the SKY VR46 hospitality, still celebrating their achievements in the previous races.

It has been a very successful weekend so far and the atmosphere was light and happy after the moving moments following Niccolò’s win in Moto3. Luca loved this group of boys he was sharing his life with, they were all special and he knew he could count on them for anything. They weren’t only friends, they were like a family. It had been natural for him to come out with them as soon as his relationship with Maverick became serious and they immediately showed him all their support, something that made Valentino very proud.

Of course he’d known it before the others and he was happy because he could see the good influence his younger brother had on Maverick and vice-versa.

Things haven’t always been easy for them, the Spaniard has struggled a lot in 2018 with his M1 but they managed not to let their troubles on track affect their love which grew stronger month after month. The season start was a new challenge they had to face and it had been hard but today it seemed things could get better.

Luca was praying every possible kind of god there could be in heaven to have Maverick on the podium because he knew it would be like a win for him. Something he needs not to feel a failure. And when finally the third place arrives, the younger rider couldn’t be happier, even he could show it only to the people around him.

No hugs in Parc Fermé, no blowing kisses under the podium…

They were still all commenting the race when the interviews after the podium ceremony started. When it was Maverick turn to speak, Luca smiled at seeing how happy his boyfriend was.

He was so caught in daydreaming about how they would celebrate this that he almost missed his words, if it wasn’t for Migno squeezing his arm and Balda saying ‘Holy fuck!’ on his side.

Luca focused his attention on the TV and he heard it: Maverick was telling the world they were together.

“… but the most important thank you goes to the only person who’s been on my side during my difficult moments, supporting me even when it was really hard to stay with me because of my bad mood. I’m so grateful to have him in my life as my boyfriend and he’s probably starting to panic right now listening to what I’m saying but I couldn’t hide this anymore. I love you, Luca, this is like a win to me and I’d never make it without your love.”

Luca could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his breath became short and if it wasn’t for the reassuring presence of his friends around him he probably would have collapsed on the floor.

He tried to focus on what was happening because someone asked Maverick who this ‘Luca’ was and when he heard his full name he knew the whole paddock would go crazy. He looked at Lorenzo with a desperate stare, he didn’t know what to do ‘cause the press was starting to bombard Maverick with questions while Marquez and Rins were trying to keep things under control.

“Luca, you me and Andrea are going to that room because it’s clear Mav needs some help. Guys, go search for Vale, Franky and Pecco and join us, they have to see Luca and Maverick have all our support, ok?”

Baldassarri took control of the situation and acted like a bodyguard, shielding Luca on his way to the press conference room.

When he arrived there, chaos was reigning, with staff from DORNA trying to bring the questions back on the race instead of Maverick’s coming out.

Marc was the first one to notice Luca has arrived and he placed a hand on the Yamaha’s rider.

“Luca’s here. Don’t worry, we’re all on your side.”

He smiled and Alex immediately confirmed it. Maverick looked towards the door and when he saw Luca was smiling proudly to him he could finally breathe. He didn’t plan anything of this, it just felt like the right thing to do because this achievement he reached after a troubled start of the season wasn’t only his or his team’s but the Italian rider has had a very big part in it.

After the first minutes of pure shock, Luca was feeling lighter, as if a weight he didn’t know he was carrying on his shoulders has been lifted from him. Keeping things secret hadn’t been that hard but he had to admit that he didn’t like to have to sneak around like he was doing something wrong when he wanted to have some private time with Maverick during race weekends.

Photographers and journalists were now giving their attention to Luca too but he was looking so intently into Maverick’s eyes that they could have been the only two people in the room. They were smiling, they were silently saying ‘I love you’ and when Valentino arrived and hug Luca, raising his thumb towards Mav, they knew it would be ok, they could finally be free and even if they’ll have to face tons of questions, with the support of their big family, things would come back to normal soon.


	6. Roma Pride 2019 - LUca/Alex

The race in Mugello has been incredible, the feeling of being on the podium together, finally, was something they will remember for a long while, hoping it won’t remain a one shot.

They celebrated in their room all night long, just the two of them, making love with an endless energy that only the adrenaline of doing a great race gives you.

Alex has planned to stay in Italy some more days after the GP, Luca and him would spend some private time together in Rome in Luca’s father’s home.

He was preparing two cups of ice cream while Luca was waiting for him on the sofa, reading something on his phone that was making him shake his head, a frown on his face when the other rider joined him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was reading about this news, two girls hit on a bus in London because they refused to kiss in front of this group of assholes.”

He handed the phone to Alex and he read it. It was really sad things like this were still happening in 2019.

“It’s horrible.”

“No, it’s wrong! Completely wrong! This makes me go mad… the ones who did it are animals, no, not even animals because animals have a brain and a heart. They’re not human!”

It was the first time Alex was seeing Luca so angry. He knew his boyfriend was very sensitive and they talked more than once about how it was stupid to still consider homosexuality or any other kind of relationship that is not straight as an illness or something to keep secret or a sin.

Things like what happened in London are very common and the press doesn’t talk about this kind of crimes against the LGBT community as much as it should.

But honestly, there was nothing they could do about it, at least, that was Alex has always thought.

“We have to do something.”

“Like what?”

Luca stayed silent for a moment and Alex was starting to get worried about the serious expression on the other’s face. He knew the moment would come… they couldn’t go on hiding forever but he couldn’t suppress the fear he had of the consequences a coming out could bring.

“We can go to the Pride tomorrow and post a picture of us together.”

Alex was looking at Luca like he’s seeing a ghost.

“We are sportsmen and being gay has always been a huge taboo in every kind of sport, we can help other people like us to have the courage to come out, we’ll make people talk, we’ll give voice to men and women who are not able to live their sexuality because of their families or the prejudices of the society they live in.”

“Oh God, you’re not serious… are you?”

A spark was shining into Luca’s blue eyes, it was like a flame, something Alex has never seen before, like his boyfriend had found the answer to all the great questions of life. There was passion there, a determination that the Spanish rider knew was very typical of Luca, when he set a goal, you can be sure he’ll manage to achieve it, sooner or later.

It has always been like this, even in their relationship. Luca has always been the one to set things right when Alex had doubts, he never gave up on their feelings despite the situation between their brothers, he fought for their love against all Alex’s fears and he won. Loving Luca and being with him was the greatest thing that could happen to shy and clumsy Alex because the younger rider was making him feel important and special for who he was, not just because of his brother.

And Alex knew he could never let Luca down, even if he was scared of the possible outcome of such a gesture.

“Ever thought about studying law? You could be a great lawyer for human rights!”

“Alex, I’m being serious here! We’re privileged, compared to other people like us. No one could fire us because of this, they’d be immersed by disapproval and accused of discrimination, we have our big brothers on our back, we can only receive hatred messages by some idiot on the web but no one would dare to touch us. Unfortunately, this doesn’t apply to the majority of gay people in the world.”

“I know and don’t think that I’m not angry too. Everything you say it’s right but I’m not sure we can actually help doing this.”

“At least we can try! Alex, I don’t want to force you, you know that. But aren’t you tired of hiding? We’re doing nothing wrong but we still have to meet secretly and act as if we’re not even friends. I’m starting to hate this.”

That was a good point. Of course the secrecy was becoming annoying and he really was tired of faking.

“Maybe we should let our families know what we’re about to do.”

“So we’re doing it? We’re going to the Pride and come out?”

Alex nodded and Luca threw himself on him, making him fall back on the couch, kissing all over his face and finally sealing their deal with a hungry kiss on the lips.

The following day, they decided not to wear any sponsored t-shirt, they’ve talked with the families and their managers but not yet with the teams and the sponsors so it was better to avoid any kind of problem with them.

Luca painted two rainbows on his cheeks, making Alex roll his eyes. He wished he could be less shy sometimes but it looked like Luca was outgoing enough for both of them. He went for a rainbow tie they bought while reaching the parade.

The crowd was coloured, noisy, energetic, everyone was dancing, singing, kissing, hugging. Alex was impressed by the amount of people attending the Pride, not only from the LGBT community. It was a celebration of love, every kind of love. The rainbow was everywhere to remind that some kind of people still have no right to freely live their lives how they feel like and Luca was right, it was a nonsense. Love is love, it has no label, no age, no time.

It was great to be able to walk hand in hand, to kiss whenever they wanted because no one around them cared or considered this wrong.

They took a selfie, framing the picture in a heart with the rainbow colours and Luca posted it.

“At Roma Pride with the man I love! It’s a great feeling being here and be able to finally kiss him in front of everyone. Happy Pride Month!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual for reading, commenting and leaving <3!  
> This is a wonderful fandom!


End file.
